O wodnikach i królewnach
by Stokrot
Summary: Porucznik Oddziału Jedenastego, Yachiru Kusajishi potrafi być bardzo zdecydowana. Szczególnie jeśli idzie o opowiadanie bajek na dobranoc. Szczególnie przez Ikkaku. Efekt głupawki przy pisaniu "Rusałki" :D.


**O wodnikach i królewnach**

— Pachinko! Jeszcze jedną! Prooooooszę!

Ikkaku Madarame, Trzeci Oficer Oddziału Jedenastego powstrzymał przemożną chęć, by zgrzytnąć zębami. Był mężczyzną. Prawdziwie męskim mężczyzną. Należał do elity wojowników Seireitei, a wrogowie drżeli na dźwięk jego imienia. Jak to się stało, że przyszło mu do… tego?

— Pachinkoooo! — porucznik Yachiru Kusajishi pociągnęła go niecierpliwie za rękaw _kosode_. — Opowieeeeedz! Jeszcze jednąąąąą!

Wielkie orzechowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z nadzieją i wyczekiwaniem — a także z pewną zaciętością, która sugerowała, że próba odmowy może mieć raczej niewesołe skutki. Mimo to Ikkaku postanowił być stanowczy.

— Naprawdę mi przykro, pani porucznik, ale na dzisiaj wystarczy. Już późno.

Porucznik Kusajishi nadąsała się, zrzuciła z siebie kołdrę w różowe menosy.

— Jeszcze jedną!

Ikkaku przymknął oczy, czując, jak żyłka na skroni zaczyna niebezpiecznie pulsować. Nigdy by się na coś takiego nie zgodził, gdyby wiedział, co go czeka — i gdyby polecenia nie wydał mu sam kapitan Zaraki.

Westchnął w duchu. Był uziemiony — i nie mógł nic na to poradzić. A jego cierpliwość z wolna osiągała swoje granice…

— Jutro — powtórzył uparcie, gdy Yachiru po raz kolejny ponowiła swoją prośbę. Z niepokojem zobaczył, jak jej buzia wygina się w podkówkę.

_Szlag, _pomyślał w przypływie nagłej paniki. _Jeśli się rozpłacze, to kapitan mi nie daruje…_

— Jakiś problem, Ikkaku? — dobiegło od drzwi. Yumichika — bo, oczywiście, był to on — wydawał się mocno rozbawiony całą sytuacją.

Ikkaku spojrzał na niego wrogo — wciąż jeszcze winił Ayasegawę za wplątanie go w całą tę kabałę, choć, jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery z samym sobą, o wszystkim w największej mierze zadecydował przypadek. W końcu kto mógł się spodziewać, że dwaj najwyżsi rangą oficerowie Oddziału 11 mogą dyskutować między sobą o baśniach — i że to małe, różowe pandemonium w osobie Yachiru Kusajishi podsłucha całą rozmowę.

— Piórek! — zawołała tymczasem radośnie pani porucznik, w jednej chwili pogodniejąc. — Piórek, Pachinko nie chce mi opowiedzieć bajki! — poskarżyła się głośno.

Yumichika zerknął na niego szybko. Ikkaku tylko wzruszył ramionami, posyłając mu spojrzenie, które krzyczało _ „Zrób coś!"_.

Ayasegawa uśmiechnął się jednym ze swych najbardziej uroczych uśmiechów, po czym przysiadł na łóżku. Yachiru patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, najwyraźniej licząc na wsparcie.

— To prawda, Ikkaku — zagadnął, mrugając do niego dyskretnie — że nie chcesz opowiedzieć bajki naszej pani porucznik?

— Prawda! — wtrąciła Yachiru Kusajishi, podskakując na łóżku, ale Yumichika uciszył ją jednym gestem. Ikkaku przyglądał się temu oszołomiony. _Jak ten cholerny piękniś to robi? Ja musiałbym chyba zedrzeć gardło, żeby posłuchała…_

— Prawda… — przyznał niechętnie. — Ale… — urwał, widząc, że przyjaciel spojrzeniem daje mu znać, by nie mówił nic więcej. Zmarszczył brwi.

— Więc niedobry Ikkaku nie chce opowiedzieć bajki — westchnął Yumichika z udawaną przyganą, uśmiechając się kątem ust. — I nic, tak zupełnie nic, nie powiedział?

— Nic a nic — Yachiru pokręciła zdecydowanie głową. — Ani jednego słóweczka!

_Ty mała kłamczucho_, pomyślał mściwie Ikkaku. _Już ja cię…_

— Dziwne… — Yumichika przechylił głowę w bok, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiając. — W takim razie… ciekawym wielce komuż to Ikkaku opowiadał przez ostatnią godzinę bajkę o królewnie i paskudnym wodniku?

Porucznik Oddziału Jedenastego zarumieniła się nagle po same czubki uszu.

— Noooo… — zaczęła, drapiąc się po głowie gestem z pewnością podpatrzonym u Ikkaku. — Ummm…

Ayasegawa cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, pokręcił głową.

— Nieładnie, pani porucznik — zbeształ ją łagodnie. — Nie powinna pani tak kłamać… Daje pani zły przykład innym.

Yachiru zwiesiła nos na kwintę — a Ikkaku przyglądał się temu w zadziwieniu. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się sprawić, by porucznik Kusajishi posłuchała go w innej sytuacji, niż kiedy opowiadał baśnie.

— Ale Pachinko tak ładnie opowiada — mruknęła żałośnie, wbijając spojrzenie w skłębioną kołdrę. Yumichika obrzucił bystrym spojrzeniem ją i Ikkaku, po czym nachylił się do ucha Yachiru.

— Jeżeli pani porucznik mi obieca, że nie będzie więcej kłamać — zaczął konspiracyjnym szeptem, dbając jednak, by był on dobrze słyszalny dla Ikkaku — to możemy zawrzeć pewien… układ.

— Układ? — Yachiru Kusajishi spojrzała nań zaciekawiona. Yumichika skinął poważnie głową.

— Jeśli pani porucznik nie będzie kłamać, to… — tu spojrzał na Ikkaku znacząco — Ikkaku opowie jutro pani porucznik zupełnie nową, całkiem nieznaną bajkę… prawda?

— T-tak, oczywiście — Ikkaku dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że przyjaciel zwrócił się do niego. _Skąd ja ci wezmę nową bajkę do jutra? _Oczy Yachiru zrobiły się okrągłe jak spodki.

— Zupełnie nową? — zapytała zachłannie.

— Zupełnie nową — podkreślił cierpliwie Yumichika. — Ale jutro — dodał z naciskiem, gasząc w zarodku ewentualne plany dalszego wiercenia dziury w brzuchu im obu. — Teraz proszę spać, pani porucznik. Kapitan Zaraki na pewno będzie jutro liczył na pani pomoc.

— Ken-chan! — rozpromieniła się Yachiru, na powrót zakopując się pod kołdrą. — Może Ken-chan też przyjdzie posłuchać — dodała z pewnym rozmarzeniem.

Ikkaku posłał Yumichice przerażone spojrzenie na dźwięk tych słów. Opowiadanie bajek na dobranoc pani porucznik Kusajishi nastręczało wystarczająco wielu problemów. Wolał sobie nawet nie wyobrażać, jak bardzo skomplikowałoby sytuację pojawienie się Kenpachiego Zaraki w roli słuchacza.

— Kapitan Zaraki ma wiele obowiązków — Ayasegawa jak zwykle błyskawicznie odnalazł się w sytuacji. — Ale na pewno dotrzymałby nam towarzystwa, gdyby tylko znalazł czas…

Yachiru zamyśliła się na chwilę, widocznie rozważając jego słowa, po czym popatrzyła bacznie na Yumichikę.

— A ty, Piórek? — zapytała niespodziewanie. — Przyjdziesz posłuchać?

Ku swemu najgłębszemu zdumieniu Ikkaku dostrzegł na twarzy swego najlepszego przyjaciela coś na kształt rumieńca.

— Przyjdę — odparł Yumichika trochę nieśmiało, spoglądając przy tym nie na porucznik Kusajishi, ale na Ikkaku. — O ile oczywiście pani porucznik zezwoli — dorzucił już ze swą zwykłą swadą.

— Przyjdź, Piórek! Koniecznie przyjdź! — rozemocjonowała się Yachiru. — Może wtedy Pachinko opowie coś więcej! — zawołała triumfalnie.

_Po moim trupie_, pomyślał Ikkaku, posyłając Yumichice ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Ayasegawa najwyraźniej je zauważył, bo podniósł się z łóżka z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

— Na nas już czas, pani porucznik — powiedział. — Proszę spać… to jutro nadejdzie szybciej — mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Yachiru uśmiechnęła się szeroko w odpowiedzi.

— Dobranoc, Piórek! Dobranoc, Pachinko!

— Dobranoc, pani porucznik — odparli razem i, nim zdołała ich zatrzymać kolejnym pytaniem, wyszli, cicho zasuwając za sobą drzwi.

Ikkaku odetchnął głęboko.

— Jeszcze trochę i spędziłbym tam całą noc — wyznał. — Z nieba mi spadłeś — dodał, spoglądając na Yumichikę spode łba.

Ayasegawa roześmiał się z wdziękiem.

— Musisz być bardziej asertywny, Ikkaku… To nasza pani porucznik, ale nie możesz pozwolić, by wchodziła ci na głowę…

— I to dosłownie… — mruknął Ikkaku z westchnieniem. Wyszli razem na taras na tyłach siedziby Oddziału 11. Wieczór był przyjemnie ciepły jak na tę porę roku.

Przysiedli na schodach.

— Trochę ubarwiłeś — stwierdził Yumichika nieoczekiwanie. — To znaczy tę opowieść…

Ikkaku zamrugał, zdumiony.

—Słuchałeś, o czym opowiadałem? — zagadnął. Trochę żałował, że po drodze nie wstąpił do swoich kwater po sake.

Yumichika uśmiechnął się tylko.

— Przechodziłem — wyjaśnił. — I tak jakoś… przystanąłem na chwilę…

Ikkaku zmarszczył brwi.

— Na chwilę? To znaczy… od którego momentu?

— Właściwie… — Yumichika nagle uciekł spojrzeniem, wyraźnie zakłopotany. — No cóż… praktycznie od początku.

Ikkaku popatrzył na niego przeciągle, czując mieszaninę zdumienia i rozbawienia. Pokręcił głową.

— Wciąż masz słabość do tych wszystkich bajek? — spytał z niedowierzaniem. — Po tylu latach?

Yumichika posłał mu nieco zawstydzony uśmiech.

— Wiem, że to nie przystoi — wyszeptał łagodnie. — Ale… — urwał, spoglądając gdzieś w dal.

Parę chwil siedzieli w milczeniu; wreszcie Ikkaku westchnął ciężko.

— Ale mnie wpakowałeś… — burknął. — Skąd ja wytrzasnę na jutro nową bajkę? I to taką, która ją zaciekawi?

— Poradzisz sobie… — odparł Yumichika nieco nieobecnym tonem. — Przecież tyle ich znasz… — dodał, rozmarzony.

— Heh… — Ikkaku podrapał się w kark. — Nie ułatwiasz mi życia, wiesz?

— Wiem — przyznał jego przyjaciel przepraszającym tonem. — Ale tak dawno nie słyszałem żadnej z twoich historii…

Ikkaku przyjrzał mu się bystro. W głowie świtał mu pewien plan.

— Jesteś śpiący?

Yumichika spojrzał na niego z niezrozumieniem.

— Nie…

— To poczekaj tu na mnie… skoczę tylko do siebie po sake.

— Ikkaku? — Yumichika wyglądał na zbitego z tropu. Ikkaku Madarame wyszczerzył się szeroko.

— No co? — rzucił. — Musimy wybrać jakąś bajkę dla pani porucznik. Ty mnie w to wkopałeś, więc teraz mi pomóż! Posłuchasz trochę.

Uśmiech, który zagościł na twarzy Yumichiki był jaśniejszy od słońca. Ikkaku uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

W końcu kto powiedział, że prawdziwy mężczyzna nie może opowiadać bajek?


End file.
